redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LordTBT
Before asking a question, try the one of the archives first. Otherwise, please add your comment to the bottom of the page. =) Hey I have just joined the community, but have been a redwall fan for a lond time. You might want to check the redwall objests page, it could use updateing. When I try to edit it it won't work. --Tree Climber 14:35, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :You have to start a new article and include it in the category. -- LordTBT Talk! 21:14, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, now if I could only find out how to do that. :( Is it in the manual because I didn't see it. ::It's under where to begin and starting a new article. --LordTBT Talk! 21:29, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry, lady amber. I have resaerched lady amber and found many thind to put on her page but I cut it down to the minimum. I'm sorry but what am I doing wrong with her page. Was I wrong?--Tree Climber 22:44, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :You didn't do anything wrong. Everything you added is already mentioned. --LordTBT Talk! 00:01, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::not really but you must spend alot of time on here to make so many changes and it seems you are alwase monitering. How do you get an Icon?--Tree Climber 23:11, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Did I do wrong? I noticed that when I edited Keyla, Shogg, Kroova, and Finnbarr, you undid most of my editing and took out the quotes. Did I do something wrong? I respect your judgement, and I want to learn. Shieldmaiden Talk! 14:52, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :Hi, if an article is going to have a quote (Gonff the Mousethief for example, the quote is to be from another character describing that one, not from the character itself. In other articles your information stopped being about the actual article character; the Kroova one for example started going on about Shogg and other book summary. That's all irrelevant because the article is about Kroova. --LordTBT Talk! 17:12, 12 December 2008 (UTC) With all due respect, I put the one about Shogg in Kroova's Article because it accurately captured the intensity of their friendship, though they'd only known each other like a week. Shogg was one of my favorite Redwall characters, and it was sort of a last tribute to him. But as I said, I will respect your judgement.--Shieldmaiden Talk! 18:08, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Abbess Germaine This information was in legend of luke. It is mostly in the last book. For example, she couldn't get to the pond without being pulled in a cart by, I believe Ferdy and Coggs. Also in that book it also mentions the sea shell around there too. Abbess Germain This information was in legend of luke. It is mostly in the last book. For example, she couldn't get to the pond without being pulled in a cart by, I believe Ferdy and Coggs. Also in that book it also mentions the sea shell around there too. --Tree Climber 22:51, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Request I'm going out of my head already. Please delete The Saga of Smolderfang, it's taking up a good amount of time, space, and brain cells. Thanks, Frentiza the ferret Talk! 18:46, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Just wondering . . . Although this is the Redwall Wiki, I've noticed the castaways articles. Is it alright if we post Castaways fan fic? Shieldmaiden Talk! 19:02, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :No, we're sticking to Redwall for now. --LordTBT Talk! 05:35, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Would an AR story that takes Ben and Ned to Redwall be alright? Shieldmaiden Talk! 13:57, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :No, that's still Castaways. --LordTBT Talk! 17:28, 20 December 2008 (UTC) you got it Will be done straight away- P.s. I had no Iead there were so many colors! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 15:41, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Archive Do you think me and Sambrook can get our own archive page? We have like over 120 messages on our talk pages and it takes a little while just to scroll down for new messages. Thank you Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 02:50, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :That's fine, as long as you set it up as User_talk:Zaran Rhulain/Archive1 etc. --LordTBT Talk! 03:13, 23 December 2008 (UTC) hey, just wanted to say... MERRY CHRISTMAS! Thank you for all you do for this Wiki! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 04:43, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :Thank you, Merry Christmas! --LordTBT Talk! 23:34, 23 December 2008 (UTC) URGENT!!!! If you get an Email saying to delete Martin the Warrior II- RTN Parts I and II, IGNORE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shieldmaiden Talk! 02:40, 26 December 2008 (UTC) you got it mate ;) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 17:32, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Fan Poems? There is a page of Fan Poems, maybe you could put it on Community? Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:03, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :The Fan Poems article is clearly visible after the Fan Fiction menu is selected. --LordTBT Talk! 00:14, 1 January 2009 (UTC) RE: HAPPY NEW YEAR, MATEY!!!!! Thank you for all you do on the wiki!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:42, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Just want to say, Happy New Year! Pinedance Coneslinger Happy New Year!--Pinedance Coneslinger 00:43, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Just fixing color tags. -Black Hawk Talk! 18:25, 1 January 2009 (UTC) K, I was wrong on my last post (Thus I deleted it) You were clear last time I just did not understand how to do it. Sorry mate [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 05:03, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Template:Character Hi, I am Bethel23, the founder of Children's Books Wiki. I'm just here to say, thank you for your great Template:Character. I had been searching for a simple template with the "hidable" lines, where if there isn't any info the line dissapears, and this was it! I borrowed the code, changed it a bit, and you can see it here! Thanks! Bethel23 08:33, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Haha, funny you should say that. I Just saw that as I posted "For Mauran". Anyways, thanks for reminding me! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 19:44, 8 January 2009 (UTC) sorry Insert formula here how would i mace my ex essay"justcurios" a essay?,thancks--Liamloga 20:11, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :An essay is an expression of opinion or critical examination. All you did was simply ask a question. --LordTBT Talk! 20:41, 9 January 2009 (UTC) excuse me do you mind if I put this under The Sable Quean? Greetings to all my Redwallers. It's your Abbey Recorder here, sitting by the gatehouse fire and penning more of the great Redwall saga, especially for you. Did you enjoy Doomwyte? Bit scary in parts, wasn't it? - but enjoyable! Keep reading and wait for The Sable Quean. This is another super tale, with a villainess to rival any evil vermin. And guess what? A Warrior Mole! Plus of course lots of brave woodlanders, feasts and riddles. Enjoy the Season! Brian Jacques You will find this on the front page on Redwall.org [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? I’m right here! 04:45, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :This was covered in the news section a month ago, here. The relevant information is on the Sable Quean page. --LordTBT Talk! 04:51, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Ah, thank you much :D. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? I’m right here! 05:00, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ROC Page Hey, I made a correction to the ROC page but it got changed back...but I strongly suggest letting it be changed. Under survivor contests, the last one, Survival of the Cunning....is not a survivor contest....in the slightest. This is all it is: http://www.voy.com/118653/15190.html One measly post on DAB's message board. I think someone's trying to be funny, so if you wouldn't mind. I'm compiling a wiki of survivor contests, and this is definitely not even close to being one in my book! You should also let http://z13.invisionfree.com/Midnight_Mossflower/index.php? Midnight Mossflower be included, I think. That one's legitimate; I'm reading it right now! ;) --Lady Tara Starblade 20:43, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Table of contents? How do you make a table of contents for an article? I've been trying to figure it out for like half an hour and haven't yet. table of contents Sorry, forgot to sign table of contents Prard’ras’kleoni Talk! 04:23, 11 January 2009 (UTC) never mindPrard’ras’kleoni Talk! 00:51, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Why? Why do you keep erasing my edits!? I'm adding family to everybeast, what's wrong with that? :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 20:39, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :On a character article, the family description is located in the first paragraph. The necessary Family Trees are located on that page. Anything else is just repetition. --LordTBT Talk! 21:17, 11 January 2009 (UTC) sig links my sig links aren't working... I was wondering if you had any suggestions?Prard’ras’kleoni Talk! 13:58, 12 January 2009 (UTC) User:Prard'ras'kleoni User_talk:Prard'ras'kleoni --LordTBT Talk! 20:53, 12 January 2009 (UTC) thanksPrard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 21:06, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, please do. Its fine with me. Sambrook the otter Need anything? 04:23, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Ok I won't do it again. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:46, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ok Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 18:38, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Alright. Just a question. Have you read TSQ Already? Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 22:11, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Nope. You'll know when I have. --LordTBT Talk! 04:47, 19 January 2009 (UTC) alright, I'm guessing you get your books prior to release? Ah well, I was just thinking it was you who put bladetail In the Sable Quean, but it wasn't you. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 05:59, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Um Shieldmaiden and I are co-writing A Swordmaid's Journey. Is there any way to get two names on the "This is a fan fiction story by User: somebody " thing?--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 18:24, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do. --LordTBT Talk! 17:11, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Redwall Graphic Novel? Hi TBT, I was thinking about the graphic novel. It conatins a LOT of high quality pictures of the characters, i.e. Cluny, and most of the pictures we have of characters from Redwall on the wiki are poor quality. The book contains many pictures of just certain characters. I erally think using the pictures from the RGN would be a great idea. Even if they weren't the main pictures, it would still be nice to have them somewhere else on the page. I would scan them in, but my scanner's broken. Pe-ads the Mighty 14:25, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :It's very easy to get higher quality versions of the Redwall pictures by re-scanning. RGN picture can be used in addition to the Chalk art, but Chalk's art takes precedence. --LordTBT Talk! 17:11, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ??? what do you have to do to get added to the editors page? Prard 04:50, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :You add yourself. --LordTBT Talk! 10:09, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I just did. Prard 19:43, 24 January 2009 (UTC) thanks! Colonel Procyon What else is new! 13:19, 26 January 2009 (UTC) I need your help, or more as, can I ask a favor of you? Do you think you can delete any plagiarized material you see uploaded onto the wiki? I have now had two instances where my art has been used and uploaded without my permission. Thank you much, and if you can't (Cause I know for you its just more work,) thats fine, but anyways, just thought I might ask. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 18:12, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Absolutely, please direct me to the artwork. --LordTBT Talk! 19:45, 26 January 2009 (UTC) The other one er got permission afterwards. http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Pindance(black_fur).jpg ok I reduced the size of my sig. if you want I can do that with Colonel Procyon too. Prard SNOW! 02:30, 27 January 2009 (UTC) oh, thank you so much :D that will make it so much easier. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 18:00, 28 January 2009 (UTC) I'm All confused about the blogs, and I'm not sure what to do or how to move my stories. I've even checked the Help: Blogs page, but I'm still confused. Help? Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 23:41, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :You edit the source of your story and copy the whole thing. Then you start a new blog and paste your story, making sure to put the blog in the 'Fan Fiction' category. Then you replace the original story article with so I know to delete it next time I swing by. -- LordTBT Talk! 07:20, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Why? Why was Zaira's Apolgue deleted? People aren't notified when I add more parts to it. Can you please undo it? Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 02:17, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :The new system for Fan Fiction is using the blog feature, you moved your story there so I deleted the duplicate copy. I'm not sure what you mean when you say people aren't notified? -- LordTBT Talk! 04:50, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Like when people check the 'Watch this page' box, everytme its changed, they get an email Confused??? So, do I move my essay to my blog page?--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 18:53, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :Yes, then replace your essay page with -- LordTBT Talk! 04:21, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Is there any way to have one blog per story? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:33, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :Yes, that is the point! -- LordTBT Talk! 18:35, 2 February 2009 (UTC) how do I do that? I only know of the on n my user page Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:37, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :On your user page, click 'Blog', then click 'Create Blog Article'. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:43, 2 February 2009 (UTC) OK, thanks! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:45, 2 February 2009 (UTC) The book states that he ruled that iceberg, so if he ruled he probably lived there too, I hope you will consider this, and consider undeleting my iceberg artical.--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 23:46, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Why? Do you keep reversing my edits? Why can't there be a page for Eulalia! (warcry), and why can't there be a category for deceased characters? There's one for recurring characters, villians, and lots of other really pointless categories? Why do you keep reverting my edits?!?!?!?!?!?! Sorry for the outburst, Hollyfire the Fearless Queen Tsarmina's Lair 22:03, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :You need to review the revert summaries. There is a page for the Eulalia warcry already. See Eulalia. Every character in the entire series is deceased; putting every article in a category is not constructive. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:15, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, okay, sorry about that. Could we make peace? I was new to Redwall, and I did a ton of stuff wrong. Sorry for the disruptions and everything! Holly the Flame Harken to me, vermin! 22:17, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :It's fine. =) Also your signature is appearing wrong, you need to fix it. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:21, 3 February 2009 (UTC) If you don't mind me asking, how do I fix it? Holly the Flame Harken to me, vermin! 22:29, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Can Shieldmaiden and I keep A Swordmaid's Journey where it is and not put it on a blog?--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 01:02, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :I'll allow this. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:30, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Is it Better for Shieldmaiden and I to make a joint character and put our joint stories on that character's blog or is it better to just leave it without a blog? We don't really care about which one is easier, because we are prepared to do one or the other, but which one is better? Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 00:22, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :And which story is your joint story now? -- LordTBT Talk! 03:34, 7 February 2009 (UTC) We haven't made a joint story yet, because if we make the joint character then we can put the character's name at the top of the story. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 05:36, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I moved Asmodeus to Asmodeus Poisonteeth. Was I wrong to do that? I thought that since Tsarmina is listed as Tsarmina Greeneyes and Sunflash is Sunflash the Mace, why shouldn't Asmodeus have "Poisonteeth" after this? [[User:Hollyfire53| Holly]] 12:52, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :It's fine. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:29, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Help with Archive I have made an Archive and moved my talk page to the Archive link, but my talk page link still links to the archive. What do I do? Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 23:23, 7 February 2009 (UTC)